White Whisper
by Hokama Sekushiru
Summary: Based on the AU of 'Living In The Now;' Ienzo's mission is about to carry him far from safety, but before he leaves, there is one thing he must do. gift for sonicdisney


The night is quiet, still; barely a whisper of a breath of wind to stir the leaves of the trees outside the windows of the research facility.

I know that the others will still be asleep; Even in his room near the laboratory area, Dilan, Aeleus and Braig in the guardsmen's quarters near the front of the complex, and Naminé, our newest addition, still and hopefully peaceful in her room right next to mine.

I stand carefully, ensuring that my feet make not a sound on the hardwood floor. Slowly, using my socks to reduce traction, I glide over to the closet on light feet and pull out my black hooded jacket and a pair of shoes. My phone buzzes in the pocket of my pants; I've turned the ringer completely down, but the noise and light still alert me that someone is attempting to contact me.

I quickly pull the phone from my pocket and jab the 'Accept Call' button, pressing it to my face.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Ienzo, where are you?" It's Lea's voice, and he sounds slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry, Lea. Naminé was having trouble falling asleep."

The burst of static that follows tells me he has sighed dramatically. "Well, hurry up, okay? There's only six hours till light, and I don't want those Keybearers anywhere near awake when we get back. Isa said there's at least four Newbies this time, and I want them at least back to the apartment by dawn, possibly on their way to NW."

I shake my head and sigh in return. "All right, all right, I'm hurrying. I'll be there soon, give me ten minutes."

"'Kay." He pushes the 'End' button without letting me say anything else.

I pull the jacket on over my white undershirt, zipping it up the front so that I will not be as easily seen in the night. The shoes I will put on when I get outside. I check the clock; I told Lea to give me ten minutes, and it has already been one and a half.

Quietly, I slide my door open and tiptoe out into the hallway, glancing left and right. Not a sound, not a single stirring of movement greets me; only silence.

I begin my walk down the hallway, but pause outside of Naminé's door, looking at it in hesitation. Should I…?

I sigh. Lea can wait.

Slowly, I push open the door. The room beyond is dark, illuminated only cursorily by the faint starlight projecting through the large window. There is no moon tonight, a fact that Lea and I are fully determined to take advantage of. Nothing moves within the room, except for the faint current from the air vent stirring the dark blue curtains.

Naminé is lying still in the bed, her chest rising and falling with slow, peaceful breaths. She seems so different from the panicked, terrified, fragile girl of earlier that it is almost shocking. It reminds me of Xion, I think; both of them are quiet and delicate, both in waking and in sleep, but sleep brings to them a sort of peacefulness that their eternally tense waking can never hold.

My eyes narrow substantially as I remember the cause of both Xion's and Naminé's torment.

Riku.

I was too weak to end him once; I remember. I have sworn to myself that if I ever meet him again, I will not be so weak.

Slowly, I cross to the bed, gazing at Naminé's still face. There is no trace of torment on it now; in fact, she seems to be almost smiling, her lips curved up gently. Her fingers move slightly on the pillow beside her head, and her blonde curls spill like a waterfall onto the chocolate-colored fabric.

I smile, too, seeing her at peace; slowly, my hand reaches out to smooth her hair back from her face, tucking it gently behind one of her ears. Her head turns, and she murmurs something unintelligible before growing still again.

"I'm going out to help Lea, Nami," I whisper. I know she can't hear me, and I'll be back before she wakes up anyway, but it feels better, somehow, to tell her. "We're going to help the new Nobodies. I'll be back before you wake up, but I just wanted to tell you that I was going, and that I promise to be safe. All right?"

She does not respond, but it doesn't matter. A weight lifts from my heart anyway; feeling lighter, I lean down on an impulse and press my lips to her forehead. She is cool and still and soft, and the scent and aura of light float all about her, wafting pleasant images into my mind.

She stirs again and mumbles something else, and this time I am close enough that I can hear what she says.

"Ienzo…?"

A hot flood rushes through my cheeks, and I straighten slowly, but my lips are smiling.

"I'll be back soon. I promise."

Then I turn and depart the room, closing the door noiselessly behind me.

"What kept you?" Lea gripes as I walk up beside him. Thexsil waits at his side, violet hair brushed over the left side of her face to hide her scar. She will be our escort on tonight's excursion, our means of escape and efficient transport by way of the Dark Corridors. She says nothing as Lea confronts me, merely crosses her arms and waits, her cobalt eyes curious.

"I had to take care of some things," I tell him, not caring to clarify. My lips still tingle with electricity, and the warm flush is a gentle reminder upon my cheeks.

"Well, that's not vague," Lea mutters, rolling his turquoise eyes. "C'mon, then, let's go while we've still got the jump on the sun." He turns and begins walking down the street, Thexsil following after him. I bring up the rear, walking almost mechanically, but my mind lingers on the aura of light and the sound of my name in a soft, innocent whisper.

_Ienzo, protect me._

I will.


End file.
